the_secret_world_of_the_animated_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blumenkranz
Blumenkranz is a song in the show. It is used as the theme song of Ragyo Kiryuin both in here and in her original appearance in Kill la kill. It is sung in German by Cuya. Original lyrics: Ich möchte stärker werden, Weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist. Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen. Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm'. Du flüsterst mir in mein Ohr. Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm'. Ich hab' keinen Grund, dich abzulehnen. Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm'. Du flüsterst mir in mein Ohr. Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm'. Du flüsterst mir Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab', Fliege höher, Laufe viel schneller, Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht! Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab'. Ich entferne welke Blumen. Wieso siehst du so traurig aus? Diese Welt ist grausam. Es ist traurig, aber wahr. Diese Welt ist seltsam. Es ist fraglich, aber wahr. Diese Welt ist grausam. Es ist traurig, aber wahr. Diese Welt ist seltsam. Es ist fraglich, aber wahr. Ist der Blumengarten echt oder falsch? Ich möchte stärker werden, Weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist. Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen. Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab', Fliege höher, Laufe viel schneller, Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht! Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab'. Ich entferne welke Blumen. Wieso siehst du so traurig aus? Was willst du von mir? Ich mag wollen oder nicht, ich muss den Feind verfolgen. Ich bin nicht frei von dieser Welt. Was willst du von mir? Ich mag wollen oder nicht, ich muss den Feind verfolgen. Ich bin nicht frei von dieser Welt. Egal, wie hart du auch bist, Fliege höher, Laufe viel schneller! Du bist sehr stark. Du bindest einen Blumenkranz. Wieso siehst du so traurig aus? Translation I want to become stronger because our world is very cruel It is advisable to remove withered flowers You ask me if I'll go with you You whisper to me in my ear You ask me if I will take your hand I have no reason to reject you You ask me if I'll go with you You whisper to me in my ear You ask me if I will take your hand You whisper to me Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought Fly higher Run much faster Forget not the truth Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought I remove withered flowers Why do you look so sad? This world is cruel It is sad but true This world is strange It is questionable but true This world is cruel It is sad but true This world is strange It is questionable but true Is the flower garden real or fake? I want to become stronger because our world is very cruel It is advisable to remove withered flowers Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought Fly higher Run much faster Forget not the truth Yes, I am much stronger than I ever thought I remove withered flowers Why do you look so sad? What do you want from me? I might not want to, but I must pursue the enemy I am not free from this world What do you want from me I might not want to, but I must pursue the enemy I am not free from this world No matter how tough you are Fly higher Run much faster You are very strong You bind a flower wreath Why do you look so sad? Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:Villain songs Category:Background songs Category:Songs in German